


Отпуск

by jlmrm



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mysticism, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: «Отпуск – это явно не для меня», - думает Роман, прикладываясь к горлышку бутылки, наблюдая, как хвост Питера исчезает за кустами неподалёку.





	Отпуск

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Бубь  
> Первая публикация на дайри 16.10.2013

– Отпуск.  
– Отпуск? – удивленно переспрашивает Роман.  
– Ну да, знаешь, когда люди отдыхают, веселятся.  
Питер пожимает плечами, понимая, насколько очевидные вещи говорит, и продолжает заниматься своими делами.  
– Я знаю, что такое отпуск, но причем тут мы?  
– Ты не хочешь отдохнуть и развлечься?  
Роман приподнимает брови.  
– Ой, да пошел ты! – Питер хватает сигареты и вылетает из вагончика.

Поездка проходит в тишине. Роман не знает, что сказать, потому что не понимает, почему в этот раз перспектива остаться наедине с Питером вызывает в нем волнение.  
Питер молчит, потому что лишь только сейчас он понимает, что выбранные им выходные приходятся на полнолуние. А ведь планы были совсем другими.

Роман придирчиво осматривает небольшой домик на берегу реки.  
– Тут мы будем жить, – улыбаясь, говорит Питер.  
Роман всё с той же кислой миной осматривает единственную крохотную комнату.  
– Это всего на два дня, - замечает он. – Кровать одна.  
– Ты что, меня стесняешься? – подначивает его Питер, закидывая обе сумки на кровать.  
Из одной из них вываливаются фрисби и резиновая курица.  
– Что это? – сухо спрашивает Питер.  
– Ну... в эти выходные полнолуние… - неловко начинает Роман. – Ты говорил «развлекаться», ну я и подумал…  
– Идиот! – Питер резко разворачивается и выходит из домика.

Роман еще некоторое время стоит и смотрит на резиновую курицу.  
– Да, с курицей, наверное, перебор.  
Он достает сигарету и идет к дверям. У порога стоит Питер. Роман знает, что надо извиниться, но слова так и не слетают с его губ. Они молча курят, наблюдая за тем, как садится солнце.

«Отпуск – это явно не для меня», - думает Роман, прикладываясь к горлышку бутылки, наблюдая, как хвост Питера исчезает за кустами неподалёку.


End file.
